Paño de lágrimas
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Tarde o temprano, Huachimingo se cansaría del papel que le había tocado en esa tragicomedia que es la vida amorosa de su mejor amigo.


Esto es un reclamo colectivo de todos los que alguna vez hemos sido Huachimingo -o Mario Hugo- a todxs lxs Patanas de mundo, porque hablar de frente no hace mal.  
Incluye el headcanon que tenemos brokenhear-tedurisha y yo sobre Huachi y otro mío, sobre Mario Hugo.

31 minutos no es mío porque no me puedo comprar autos caros ni una casa en la playa.

* * *

Espero que Mario Hugo nunca encuentre esto, jamás me perdonaría la forma en que hablo de ella. Me puede perdonar todas las mentiras que digo (hasta yo sé que a veces me paso. Y otras ya no sé si miento), pero decir algo malo de Patana podría hacer que me deje de hablar de por vida.  
Y no sé si él me hace más falta a mí que yo a él.

Supongo que sólo lo escribiré y luego lo lanzaré a la basura, en otro cubículo. Sería bueno que fuera en el de ella, para ver si de casualidad se entera de los daños causados. Si tuviera mi programa otra vez, sin duda sería un jugoso primer episodio, aunque no me atrevería nunca a hacer ese ansiado episodio de "En la friendzone por seis años"

En mis largos años haciendo de casamentero, nunca, nunca me había encontrado a una mujer más necia que Patricia Ana Tufillo Triviño. Nunca. Hemos intentado llevarle serenata, pero cuando ya vamos preparados, junto con Bodoque, resulta que se mudó de edificio. Intentamos de nuevo, pero nos respondió muy emocionada Rosario Central. Y luego de ver quienes éramos y para quien era, tuvimos que huir de sus macetas, al grito de "¡Están muy jóvenes para andar provocando tentaciones en esa pobre niña!".  
Seguro Patana tiene el sueño muy, muy pesado. O no sé.

Intentamos llevarle flores, pero estos ramitos terminan en el piso. Los chocolates terminan con los tramoyas. La fruta, para Juanín o Bodoque. Los casettes con Policarpio. Y las playlist de 8tracks... de alguna forma los de redes se las arreglaron los tacuacos de redes para dejar como restringido el acceso a la página. Nada que un servidor proxy no arregle, porque no sé que haría sin mi música favorita para trabajar.

Y encima tengo que aguantar cuando este perro lloriquea de que lo tratan como uno, noche tras noche, darle ánimos de que pronto caerá ante sus encantos, o, si ya estoy muy cansado de eso, de que busque a alguien más, él me jura que lo hará, que ya estuvo bueno de servirle de tapete, que saldremos el próximo sábado a ligarnos unas chiquillas. Entonces ella hace algo que le da alas y al carajo toda la terapia. Y todos los planes que ya tenía con una o dos huachimingas. Otra vez. A este paso nunca me casaré con la ceremonia típica Huachiminga, sino que tendrán que elegirme una esposa el consejo de ancianos.

No, en serio, espero que Patana se entere de lo mucho que me está haciendo falta una terapia, por andar cuidando de Mario Hugo. Comienzan a darme tics cada que tengo que hablamos de ella.

Quiero que sepa lo mucho que me duele verlo llorar por ese amor que lo está vaciando de a poco o de a mucho. No sé como le hace Mario Hugo para quedarse sin nada, por ella, y, sin embargo, siempre tiene algo que darle a todos. Que sepa lo mucho que me duele verlo llorar cuando los ojos de Patana se posan en algún otro pelafustán. ¿Es que es tan ciega como para ver cuanto la quiere? ¡Si a Mario Hugo solo le falta una luz de neón sobre su cabeza, que diga "Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho"! (Y no la hemos usado porque no tenemos dinero)  
Quisiera que por un solo día entendiera cuanto la adora y si se no desmaya con el beso que le da cuando llega al canal, es por puro milagro.

Y cuanto me enoja que se aproveche de que sería capaz incluso de matar al Presidente Oso a la más mínima de sus órdenes. Quiero que Mario Hugo deje de mendigarle las migajas de amor que muy a las quinientas le da. Que busque a alguien que vea su mundo interior tan interesante, aunque este amor lo haya reducido a tres o cuatro emociones básicas.

Nunca ha sido mala conmigo, pero no me cae bien, por el daño que le hace a quien más que un amigo, considero un hermano. Me cae aún peor porque ni siquiera tiene el coraje de hablar con él y decirle_ "Mario Hugo, sabes qué, no te quiero, pero podemos ser amigos"_ o algo así. ¡Que hable, su tío no va a andarle arreglando todos sus problemas!  
No, en serio no es justo. Los demás funcionarios también han intentado ayudarle a Mario Hugo, pero no pueden hacerlo entrar en razón. Así que ya no sé si el tonto es él o ella. Y yo comienzo a cansarme mucho de esta situación.

_-Huachimingo, se te cayó este papel._  
_La hora de la salida. Nadie le hizo caso, porque estaban más preocupados en ir a checar a tiempo sus tarjetas y correr a sus casas. _  
_Patana observó la bolita de papel amarillo con rayas azules. ¿Sería algo muy personal o también él gastaba el papel del canal en hacer dibujitos con marcador y crayolas, como Mario Hugo?  
¿Debía de leer su contenido o no? La curiosidad le estaba picando el ala._


End file.
